gugagamesfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Bandeira
thumb|500px|right|Bandeiras nacionais, em frente à sede da [[ONU]] A bandeira é definida classicamente como sendo o símbolo representativo de um estado soberano, ou país, município, intendência, província, organização, sociedade, clã, coroa, reino, ou seja todo ente constituído seja uma nação e seu povo, até mesmo uma família tradicional, desde que reconhecidos pelos entes enteragidos por Lei ou tradição. O estudo das bandeiras é conhecido como vexilologia, da palavra latina vexilum, antiga insígnia das Legiões Romanas. Presença thumb|250px|right|A mais antiga bandeira nacional em uso é a da [[Dinamarca usada desde o século XIII. Esta também é conhecida como Dannebrog.]] thumb|200px|right|''Penó de la Conquesta'', a bandeira conservada mais antiga da [[Europa, hasteada em Valência em 1280, quando da sua conquista por Jaime I de Aragão]] Por dispostos legais de cada país, deve ser sempre hasteada em um mastro, com altura e dimensões estabelecidas em leis, estatutos sociais, convenções ou simplesmente num projeto pré-definido. Representando também a soberania nacional ou mesmo o ato de divulgar algo em prol de um todo. Apesar de não aparecer sob conceitos de alguns. Não, não é só um pedaço de pano simples, em seu conteúdo é representada toda a história de um povo, suas convicções, lutas e esperanças. Usada tanto em períodos de paz como de guerra, é um dos símbolos universais mais abrangentes e comunicativos. História A origem das bandeiras remonta à Idade Média, quando os exércitos aliados, para não se confundirem uns com os outros, usavam um pedaço de pano hasteado num estandarte, com as cores e sinais de identificação do batalhão ou companhia envolvida. Assim evitavam o temido fogo amigo. As bandeiras têm suas origens nas insígnias, sinais distintivos de poder ou de comando usados desde a antiguidade e que poderiam ser figuras recortadas em madeira ou metal, ou pintadas nos escudos. A substituição dos signos figurados de material rígido por tecidos pintados em cores vivas foi feita pelos romanos, com seu vexilium (estandarte), uma tendência que se acentuou durante a Idade Média. A mais antiga regulamentação do uso das bandeiras de que se dispõe está incluída nas Siete Partidas do rei Afonso X, o sábio (1252-1284), especificando as diferenças entre o estandarte privativo de um príncipe, os pendões, os hierárquicos dos comandantes militares, as flâmulas de cada regimento, etc. Com as modificações trazidas pelo tempo, esse ainda é basicamente o procedimento usado até hoje: em todos os países o uso das bandeiras obedece à regulamentação rigorosa quanto à forma, cores e maneira de hastear. No caso das bandeiras nacionais, a simbologia pode ou não observar as convenções heráldicas: a da França, por exemplo, limita-se exibir as cores nacionais, mas a do Reino Unido tem um significado heráldico na medida em que se combina a cruz vermelha de São Jorge, padroeiro da Inglaterra, com a branca de Santo André, da Escócia, e a vermelha de São Patrício, da Irlanda. O estudo da vexilologia - isto é, da história e do simbolismo das bandeiras - é uma disciplina auxiliar das ciências sociais, justamente por revelar elementos muito significativos sobre a formação de cada caráter nacional. Vários países sugerem em suas bandeiras, a importância da agricultura para a subsistência do povo, ou a industrialização como uma esperança para o futuro (Angola, Moçambique); outros sugerem a linhagem de uma dinastia reinante (Espanha, Liechtenstein), aspectos característicos da flora ou da fauna (Canadá, Líbano, Dominica), alusão ao processo de formação do país (as bandeiras do Reino Unido, do Estado Livre de Orange e do Transvaal, que aparecem na antiga bandeira da África do Sul), ou seus elementos típicos (o templo de Angkor na do Camboja, o chapéu típico na do Lesoto) ou então a sua história, como no caso de Portugal. Além das cores tradicionais - o branco e o amarelo sugerindo o ouro e a prata dos brasões de armas, o azul geralmente relacionado com a aristocracia e o vermelho com movimentos revolucionários, etc. -, outras cores passaram a ser usadas mais recentemente: o marrom, por exemplo, adotado em algumas bandeiras africanas como uma alusão à raça negra. Em alguns casos, pode haver pequenas diferenças entre a bandeira civil, usada nas circunstâncias comuns, e a bandeira do Estado, usada em certas cerimônias oficiais ou como insígnia do chefe de Estado (a bandeira do rei na Arábia Saudita, por exemplo, é a bandeira civil, tendo, no canto inferior direito, em amarelo, o desenho de uma tamareira, símbolo de paciência e determinação, encimando dois alfanjes cruzados; a Bulgária, há diversas variações de bandeira como insígnia, etc.). Tipos de bandeiras Forma Formas mais comuns: * Rectangular * Quadrada * Triangular * Farpada > Ficheiro:Flag of California.svg|Bandeira retangular (Califórnia) Ficheiro:Flag of Switzerland.svg|Bandeira quadrada (Suíça) Ficheiro:Lisbon ANL flag.svg|Bandeira triangular (Associação Naval de Lisboa) Ficheiro:Flag of Nepal.svg|Bandeira farpada (Nepal) Representativas de pessoas específicas Podem representar uma pessoa particular, normalmente titular de um cargo estatal ou numa organização privada, adaptando diferentes denominações, conforme o caso: * Sinal Privativo - as bandeiras deste tipo mais conhecidas são utilizadas por proprietários de embarcações de recreio; * Distintivo Pessoal ou de Comando - este tipo de bandeira é utilizado para representar quem desempenha um determinado cargo. Neste grupo estão incluídas as Bandeiras das autoridades militares e administrativas, bem como alguns cargos em instituições privadas, normalmente relacionadas com o mar. Representativas de grupos de pessoas A variedade de Bandeiras que representam colectividades é muito maior. As principais são: * Bandeira nacional - representa uma Nação; * Bandeira subnacional - inclui todas as Bandeiras representativas de territórios internos de uma Nação, tais como regiões ou municipalidades; * Bandeira de organização internacional - bandeira de organizações tais como as Nações Unidas, a União Europeia e a NATO; * Bandeira de entidades públicas ou privadas - inclui as Bandeiras representativas de organizações públicas ou privadas, tais como empresas, clubes ou universidades. > Ficheiro:Flag of Argentina.svg|Bandeira nacional (Argentina) Ficheiro:Flag Ceuta.svg|Bandeira subnacional (Ceuta) Ficheiro:Flag of WHO.svg|Bandeira de organização internacional (Organização Mundial de Saúde) Ficheiro:BanderaUdeConce1.jpg|Bandeira de entidade pública ou privada (Universidade de Concepción) Bandeiras inspiradoras thumb|right|300px|Bandeira dos Países Baixos thumb|right|250px|Bandeira da Turquia Várias bandeiras serviram de inspiração para as bandeiras de outros países ou entidades subnacionais. Os exemplos mais conhecidos são: * Bandeira da Dinamarca - chamada de "Dannebrog - Pano Dinamarquês", é a bandeira nacional mais antiga ainda em uso. A sua forma serviu de exemplo para, entre outras, as bandeiras dos restantes países escandinavos: Suécia, Noruega, Finlândia e Islândia. A sua cruz com um braço alongado, componente das bandeiras dos restantes países escandinavos é conhecida por "cruz escandinava"; * Bandeira do Reino Unido - chamada de "Union Jack - Jaque da União", é representada no cantão de um grande número das bandeiras nacionais e subnacionais das antigas colônias britânicas. Alguns exemplos: Austrália, Nova Zelândia e Fidji; * Bandeira dos Países Baixos - é a bandeira tricolor mais antiga, aparecendo primeiro em 1572 como "Bandeira do Príncipe de Orange", com as cores laranja - branco - azul. A partir de 1630 a cor vermelha passou a substituir quase completamente a laranja; não se sabendo exactamente a razão dessa mudança. As cores e/ou a disposição desta bandeira inspiraram inúmeras outras, nomeadamente as bandeiras da França e da Rússia, que, por sua vez, serviram de inspiração a diversas outras; * Bandeira da França - chamada de "Tricoleur - Tricolor", serviu de inspiração, tanto no seu formato, quanto nas suas cores às bandeiras de diversos outros países com simpatia pelos seus ideais revolucionários. Mais tarde serviu também de inspiração para as bandeiras de algumas das antigas colônias francesas. Alguns exemplos: Bélgica, Roménia, Chade e Irlanda; * Bandeira da Rússia - serviu de inspiração às bandeiras da maioria dos países eslavos. Alguns exemplos: Sérvia, Eslovénia, Eslováquia, Croácia e Bulgária; * Bandeira dos Estados Unidos da América - serviu de inspiração às bandeiras de diversos países que olhavam com simpatia para os valores americanos. Alguns exemplos: Cuba, Chile, Grécia, Libéria, Uruguai e Togo e de vários estados, como o estado brasileiro de Goiás; * Bandeira do Brasil - serviu de inspiração às bandeiras dos estados norte-americanos do Arkansas, de Delaware e dos estados brasileiros do Ceará, Mato Grosso, Santa Catarina e Paraná. * Bandeira da Etiópia - serviu de inspiração às bandeiras de uma grande parte dos países africanos. As suas cores vermelho - amarelo - verde tornaram-se as cores do pan-africanismo. Alguns exemplos: Gana, Guiné-Bissau, Senegal e São Tomé e Príncipe; * Bandeira da Turquia - serviu de exemplo às bandeiras de vários países muçulmanos, nomeadamente de alguns dos que fizeram parte do Império Otomano. Alguns exemplos: Argélia, Tunísia e República Turca do Norte de Chipre; * Bandeira da Revolta Árabe - serviu de exemplo às bandeiras da maioria dos países árabes do Médio Oriente. Alguns exemplos: Jordânia, Palestina, Iraque, Koweit e Emirados Árabes Unidos; * Bandeira da União Soviética - serviu de exemplo às bandeiras de inúmeros países que adoptaram o regime comunista. Alguns exemplos: China e Angola; * Bandeira da Grande Colômbia - serviu de inspiração às bandeiras dos actuais países que fizeram parte daquele estado: Venezuela, Colômbia e Equador; * Bandeira das Províncias Unidas da América Central - serviu de inspiração às bandeiras dos países actuais que fizeram parte daquela antiga federação: Nicarágua, Guatemala, Costa Rica, Honduras e El Salvador. Protocolo thumb|300px|Bandeiras da Áustria, a meio-mastro, em sinal de luto Honra à bandeira Dependendo do país e da bandeira a etiqueta com a qual se deve tratá-la obriga a vários procedimentos. Por exemplo o protocolo pode definir certos rituais e procedimento a serem levados a cabo para a destruição de uma bandeira velha. O cerimonial e a atitude perante a bandeira poderão ser mais ou menos rigorosos conforme o país. Bandeira de cabeça para baixo A tradição diz que hastear uma Bandeira Nacional de cabeça para baixo indica uma situação grave. Existem várias versões a esse respeito. A primeira indica que é uma forma de declarar a rendição perante uma força militar estrangeira. A segunda indica que uma Bandeira hasteada de cabeça para baixo num navio ou noutro ponto significativo, significa um pedido de auxílio.A única região do mundo aonde a bandeira está constantemente de ponta cabeça é a Ilha de Mindanao nas Filipinas,porque está em constantemente em guerra. Luto Um dos mais conhecidos sinais de luto oficial numa organização, municipalidade, região ou país é o hasteamento da sua bandeira a meia-haste. Quando isto não é possível, coloca-se um laço ou uma fita negra sobre o seu pano. Em Portugal thumb|right|250px|Bandeira de Portugal Tipos de Bandeiras Além das inúmeras bandeiras não oficiais ou semi-oficiais de organizaçãos privadas e públicas, têm direito ao uso de Bandeira oficial, a Nação, as Regiões Autónomas, os Municípios, as Freguesias e as Instituições de Utilidade Pública Administrativa. Além disso também é considerada oficial a Bandeira da União Europeia, podendo ser hasteada em todos os edifícios públicos civis ao lado da Bandeira Nacional. Protocolo da Bandeira A Bandeira Nacional deverá ser hasteada diariamente nos edifícios sede dos órgãos de soberania (Presidência da República, Assembleia da República, Presidência do Conselho de Ministros, Supremo Tribunal de Justiça e Tribunal Constitucional). Nos restantes edifícios públicos deverá ser hasteada aos Domingos e nos dias feriados. Quando a Bandeira Nacional for hasteada conjuntamente com outras bandeiras deverão ser cumpridas as seguintes regras (considera-se a Direita de quem está voltado de costas para o edifício ou local onde os mastros estão instalados, ou seja a Esquerda de quem os olha de frente): * Existindo dois mastros - a Bandeira Nacional será hasteada no da direita; * Existindo três mastros - será hasteada no do centro; * Existindo quatro ou mais mastros, assentes no solo - será hasteada no da extrema direita; * Existindo quatro ou mais mastros, num edifício - será hasteada no do centro, ou, se em número par, no imediatamente à direita do ponto central; * Quando os mastros forem de alturas diferentes, a Bandeira Nacional ocupará sempre o mastro mais alto; * A Bandeira Nacional, quando desfraldada com outras bandeiras, não poderá ter dimensões inferiores às destas. * A Bandeira da União Europeia deverá seguir em procedência a Bandeira Nacional, ocupando respectivamente os mastros da esquerda, no caso de existirem dois, o da direita no caso de três e o segundo à direita no caso de quatro o mais. Lei que regula o uso da Bandeira Nacional: http://www.portugal.gov.pt/Portal/PT/Portugal/Simbolos_Nacionais/Regras_Uso_Bandeira_Nacional.htm Regras e protocolo para o uso da Bandeira Nacional: http://audaces.blogs.sapo.pt/1532.html Outros usos além de simbologia nacional ou familiar thumb|100px|Bandeira náutica representando o número 7 A bandeira de uma nação é um símbolo nacional que representa a soberania deste. Constituída de tecido leve com as cores e símbolos oficiais do país e sinalizadoras na marinha mercante e de guerra ou a força naval de um país. Como exemplo, há uma série de bandeirolas que servem como sinais de comunicação entre uma embarcação e outra. Também há um uso grande na aviação, principalmente em porta-aviões como sinalizadoras de decolagem e estolagem ou mesmo acidentes na pista do convés ou deck superior onde pousam os aviões. Na Fórmula 1, usam-se bandeiras sinalizadoras, que indicam uma série de eventos ao esporte, por exemplo a bandeira preta que desclassifica o corredor. thumb|100px|Bandeira axadrezada usada na [[Fórmula 1 para assinalar o fim da corrida]] Seu uso é muito conhecido no futebol, utilizada pelos bandeirinhas ou juízes auxiliares ao sinalizarem uma falta ou impedimento técnico. Pode ser usada também em propagandas diversas, por exemplo por empresas. Como sinais de perigos em uma praia, por exemplo, se fincada uma bandeira vermelha indica interdição da área. Hastes das Bandeiras As hastes das bandeiras (chamados mastros, postes ou paus de bandeira, quando fixos) podem ser simples suportes feitos de madeira, metal ou, mesmo, plástico. Se forem mais latos que o alcance normal de uma pessoa, para içar a bandeira é, normalmente usada um corda ("adriça") que dá a volta numa poleia no topo do mastro, sendo os seus extremos atados na base. A bandeira é fixa a um dos extremos da adriça, sendo içada, puxando-se o outro extremo. A adriça, então é esticada e atada à base do mastro. Os mastros da bandeira são muitas vezes rematados por placas redondas, esferas, pontas de lança ou por elementos simbólicos (esferas armilares em Portugal, por exemplo). Os mastros de bandeiras muito altos, ou que suportem bandeiras de grandes dimensões, podem ter que ser estruturas complexas e de grande resistência. O mais alto mastro de bandeira do Mundo situa-se em Gijeong-Dong na Coreia do Norte na zona de fronteira com a Coreia do Sul. Este mastro tem 160 metros de altura e suporta uma bandeira que pesa 270 kg, quando seca. O mastro de bandeira sem suporte, mais alto do Mundo, está em Aqaba na Jordânia, medindo 132 metros de altura. O segundo mastro desse tipo mais alto também se situa na Jordânia, em Ragahdan, medindo 126 metros, hasteando uma bandeira de 40 X 60 metros, sendo iluminado à noite e visível a 25 km de distância. Galeria Recordes Vexilogicos > Imagem:Gijeong-ri Flag.jpg|O mastro de bandeira mais alto do mundo, na Coreia do Norte Imagem:Aqaba flagpole.JPG|O poste da bandeira de AqAba, o mais alto do mundo sem estruturas auxiliares de apoio Imagem:BrasiliaBanNacional.jpg|O mastro da bandeira de Brasília, suportando a maior bandeira hasteada permanentemente do mundo. Imagem:Nanobayrak.jpg|A menor bandeira do mundo, com 700 nanómetros de largura, criada pelo Departamento de Nanofísica da Univesidade de Bilkent (Turquia) Bandeiras de cidades do mundo Imagem:Toronto Flag.svg|Toronto,Canadá Imagem:Flag of San Francisco.svg|San Francisco,Estados Unidos da América Imagem:Paris flag.png|Paris,França Imagem:Flag of Cairo.png|Cairo,Egito Imagem:Bandeira do Município do Rio de Janeiro.png|Rio de Janeiro,Brasil Imagem:Flag of Hong Kong.svg|Hong Kong,China Imagem:Flag of Port Moresby.png|Port Moresby,Papua-Nova Guiné Imagem:Flag of City of Havana.svg|Havana,Cuba Imagem:Dublin Flag.png|Dublin,Irlanda Imagem:Flag of Pretoria.svg|Pretória,África do sul Imagem:Flag of Dubai.svg|Dubai,Emirados Árabes Unidos Imagem:Flag of Santiago, Chile.svg|Santiago,Chile Bandeiras de países e territórios de Língua Portuguesa > Imagem:Flag of Angola.svg|Angola Image:Flag of Brazil.svg|Brasil Imagem:Flag of Cape Verde.svg|Cabo Verde Image:Flag of Galicia.svg|Galiza Imagem:Flag of Guinea-Bissau.png|Guiné-Bissau Imagem:Flag of Macau.svg|Macau Imagem:Flag of Mozambique.svg|Moçambique Imagem:Flag_of_Portugal.svg|Portugal Imagem:Flag of Sao Tome and Principe.svg|São Tomé e Príncipe Imagem:Flag of East Timor.svg|Timor-Leste Bandeiras de organizações internacionais > Image:Flag of the ICRC.svg|Comitê Internacional da Cruz Vermelha Imagem:Olympic flag.svg|Comitê Olímpico Internacional Image:Flag of SADC.svg|Comunidade para o Desenvolvimento da África Austral imagem:Flag CPLP.png|Comunidade dos Países de Língua Portuguesa Imagem:Flag of the League of Arab States.png|Liga Árabe imagem:Bandeira Mercosul.png|Mercosul Image:Flag of the Organization of American States.svg|Organização dos Estados Americanos Imagem:Flag of the United Nations.svg|Organização das Nações Unidas imagem:Flag of the African Union.png|União Africana Imagem:Flag of Europe.svg|União Europeia Bandeiras subnacionais de países de Língua Portuguesa > Image:Flag of the Azores.svg|Região Autónoma dos Açores Image:Bandeira CamposdoJordao SaoPaulo brasil.svg|Município de Campos do Jordão Image:Bandeira cidade de dili.PNG|Cidade de Dili Image:Bandeira de Goiás.svg|Estado de Goiás Image:Flag of Lisbon.png|Cidade de Lisboa Image:Flag of Madeira.svg|Região Autónoma da Madeira Image:Flag of Maputo.png|Cidade de Maputo Image:Bandeira do Maranhão.svg|Estado do Maranhão Image:Bandeirapvz.png|Município da Póvoa de Varzim Imagem:São Paulo City flag.svg|Cidade de São Paulo *Lista de bandeiras *Bandeira marítima *Bandeira de Portugal *Bandeira do Brasil * OSC Patriotismo - veja legislação e detalhes sobre os Símbolos Nacionais do Brasil *Bandeiras Nauticas *Flags Forum Categoria:Bandeiras Categoria:Símbolos af:Vlag als:Flagge am:ሰንደቅ ዓላማ ar:علم (راية) arc:ܐܬܐ az:Bayraq bar:Flaggn be:Сцяг be-x-old:Сьцяг bg:Знаме bn:পতাকা bpy:বানডেইরা br:Banniel bs:Zastava ca:Bandera cbk-zam:Bandera chr:ᎦᏓᏘ cs:Vlajka cv:Ялав cy:Baner da:Flag de:Flagge el:Σημαία en:Flag eo:Flago es:Bandera et:Lipp eu:Bandera fa:پرچم fi:Lippu fiu-vro:Lipuq fr:Drapeau fy:Flagge gl:Bandeira gv:Brattagh haw:Hae he:דגל hif:Jhanda hr:Zastava hu:Zászló hy:Դրոշ id:Bendera is:Fáni it:Bandiera iu:ᓴᐃᒻᒪᑎ/saimmati ja:旗 ka:დროშა kl:Erfalasoq ko:깃발 kv:Дӧрапас la:Vexillum ln:Bɛndɛ́lɛ lt:Vėliava lv:Karogs mhr:Тисте ms:Bendera nah:Pāmitl nds-nl:Vlagge new:ध्वांय् nl:Vlag nn:Flagg no:Flagg nrm:Couleu os:Тырыса pam:Bandera pdc:Faahne pl:Flaga qu:Unancha ro:Drapel ru:Флаг scn:Bannera sh:Zastava simple:Flag sk:Zástava sl:Zastava so:Calan sq:Flamuri sr:Застава sv:Flagga sw:Bendera szl:Fana ta:கொடி th:ธง tl:Watawat tr:Bayrak uk:Прапор uz:Bayroq vec:Bandiera vo:Stän wa:Drapea yi:פאן zh:旗幟